


Разница восприятия

by AlecLaurel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Positive, Established Relationship, M/M, Swearing (come on Gavin Reed is in here), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecLaurel/pseuds/AlecLaurel
Summary: У андроидов свои понятия о красоте.





	Разница восприятия

Первая полностью андроидная выставка после революции поначалу не вызвала у Гэвина никакого интереса. Работа, и только. Живые выставки-ярмарки давно считались устаревшим форматом, но вовсю топившие за интеграцию с людьми свободные андроиды решили использовать такой случай, чтобы привлечь заинтересованных кожаных мешков – показать, что у них да как, поделиться, так сказать, своей культурой. Звучало, конечно, красиво.  
Полицейское отделение сдёрнули на это мероприятие в целях поддержания порядка. Работа для патрульных, но угораздило же Рида проштрафиться неделей ранее перед кэпом. Так и знал, что месть будет страшна. Впрочем, прогуливаться вдоль длинных рядов подсвеченных неоном стоек и витрин рука об руку с Коннором, который, естественно, имел все причины находиться здесь, было вполне неплохо.  
В снующей туда-сюда толпе смешанных парочек было на удивление много. Глазели на различные странные девайсы, жутковатые отделённые модели новых биокомпонентов в автономных системах содержания, с умным видом проходили мимо инсталляций с хитровыебанными скульптурами и парочкой картин – кисти самого Маркуса, как вскользь шепнул Гэвину Коннор.  
На Гэвина, впрочем, всё равно пялились. Хмурая рожа, исчерченная шрамами, значок на поясе; скрытая курткой, но всё равно заметная для идеального зрения андроидов кобура...  
Какой-то из АР, явно с соседнего стенда, совсем уж нагло в него вперился. Гэвин всем телом чувствовал этот сканирующий взгляд с головы до пят, наловчился определять его у андроидов в участке. Но если на работе при осмотре места преступления подобное было привычно, то сейчас стало неприятно, будто почувствовал себя одним из корпусов на витрине. Резко развернувшись и уставившись в ответ, Гэвин сощурился и одними губами произнёс: “Проблемы?”  
Безымянный АР, впрочем, сразу смутился, и, кажется, даже слегка посинел. Под вопросительным взглядом Коннора ему пришлось подойти и неловко выдохнуть, упорно избегая смотреть Гэвину в глаза и нервно прыгая взглядом, всё ещё пялясь то ли на его плечи, то ли на живот, то ли на обтянутые джинсами бёдра: “Прошу прощения, вы просто... такой нестандартный!”  
Выпалив этот бред с тоном неуместного восхищения, андроид совсем стушевался и поспешил слиться с толпой. Брови Гэвина поневоле сами поползли вверх. И что это сейчас, блядь, было?..  
Негромкий смешок Коннора вырвал его из недоумения и чуть не заставил подскочить. Жестянка нехарактерно широко ухмылялся и подрагивал плечами, явно пытаясь сдержать приступ хохота, сверкал глазами и вообще выглядел странно довольным ситуацией. Бросив взгляд на озадаченное лицо Гэвина, Коннор сильно сжал губы, как будто ему стало ещё смешнее. Да что за херня здесь только что произошла?!  
Несколько выдохов и явный перезапуск голосовой системы спустя, засранец всё-таки соизволил объяснить:  
– Видишь ли, Гэвин... тебе только что отвалили очень серьёзный, по меркам андроидов, комплимент. Считай, почти предложение модулей #3368b и #8456w.  
Руки и тириумного регулятора, то есть. За год совместной службы не раз пришлось экстренно менять Коннору и его братцам различные компоненты, кое-что поневоле запомнилось. Ну охуеть теперь.  
Явно не зарегистрировав проблесков понимания, Коннор невозмутимо продолжил:  
– Понимаешь, детектив, пробуждённым и девиантным андроидам дорога уникальность. Она далась нам нелёгкой ценой. Многие из нас стремятся выразить её внешне, в том числе своим обликом, не только внутри. Скин, при наличии соответствующего программного обеспечения, можно менять в достаточно широких пределах, разработано огромное количество модификаций, но корпус?.. Без замены отдельных компонентов, а то и целой ключевой структуры, кардинально изменить что-то сложно. Посмотри на нас: за исключением узкоспециализированных серий вроде TR, наши очертания довольно однотипны и вписаны в рамки общего "стандарта". Тогда как люди... Вы восхитительно разнообразны, и андроидам на это приятно смотреть. Увеличенная пропорция жировой массы – или мускульной, как у тебя – возбуждает настоящий интерес.  
Сука, каким проникновенным тоном это сказал, сразу лишний раз проверить захотелось. Детектив он, в конце концов, или как?  
Пришлось напомнить себе о том, что они на работе, и задвинуть грязные помыслы до вечера. Однако кое-кому дома за сказанное придётся отвечать, решил Рид.  
Затем пришла в голову другая мысль, он аж остановился.  
– А как же всякие, ну, там, анорексики или располневшие от болезни люди? С ними тоже работает?  
Коннор предсказуемо скривился.  
– Гэвин, за кого ты нас принимаешь? Любой уважающий себя андроид, имея исправные сканеры и базовые социальные программы, способен отсканировать общее состояние находящегося перед ним человека. Угроза здоровью только вызовет тревогу, несовместимую с эстетическим аспектом. В остальных случаях – нас восхищает многообразие людских форм. Помимо всего прочего.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Они шли мимо ярких стендов и витрин со всяческими кибер-прибабахами, половину из которых Гэвин даже примерно не узнавал. У одного из павильонов собралась какая-то невообразимая толпа как андроидов, так и людей. Они довольно культурно выстроились в очередь и спокойно подходили, чтобы взять что-то из экспозиции, потрогать, помять, скачать у ответственного андроида информацию... Гэвин сощурился, сосредоточенно высматривая возможные неприятности, но всё было тихо. Предмет всеобщего интереса с такого расстояния было не разглядеть, и он лениво бросил напарнику:  
– Как думаешь, что за ажиотаж?  
Тот неожиданно замер, будто сбившись с шага, в лице что-то дрогнуло. В следующую же секунду, правда, справился с собой и заговорил обманчиво-ровным тоном:  
– Это мягкие накладки под ключевую оболочку. Закрепляются на корпус, позволяя несколько видоизменить комплекцию.  
Видимо, почувствовав скептицизм, волнами исходящий от Гэвина, Коннор продолжил:  
– Во-первых, это может быть очень красиво. Я уже говорил тебе о наших эстетических предпочтениях. А во-вторых... Многие андроиды в смешанных парах устанавливают такие накладки для удобства человеческих партнёров.  
Голосовой модуль выдал почти неуловимый сбой.  
– Говорят, людям с ними намного мягче и комфортнее спать.  
Они прошли мимо оживлённой очереди и двинулись дальше по периметру, но напряжённая линия плеч Коннора так и не расслабилась. Что-то тут было не так. Он как будто чего-то ждал.  
– Эй, ты чего? Обычно модные заскоки у тебя интереса не вызывали. Сам-то не хотел такую модификацию?  
Коннор остановился. Медленно повернулся, впился в глаза этим своим сканирующим взглядом, будто каждую реакцию нейронов хотел увидеть. Произнёс нарочито спокойным, чуть сиплым тоном:  
– А ты сам? Хотел бы, Гэвин?..  
Тот аж опешил.  
– Серьёзно? Понятия не имею, тебе вообще удобно такое?  
– Утяжеление не критичное, но придётся тщательно перекалибровать все процессы, связанные с распределением веса и движением, особенно с бегом, прыжками, рукопашным боем... Но я мог бы. Если это то, чего ты бы хотел.  
Ах, вот что это было.

Не сказать, чтобы Гэвину часто случалось видеть Коннора неуверенным. Почти год отношений, сначала на работе, потом и в постели – и тот почти всегда контролировал ситуацию, или просто направленно пёр вперёд, куда считал нужным. Надёжный, тёплый, когда было нужно, резкий, если этого требовала обстановка. Такой непохожий на сиблингов – тоже девиантов, такого же молда, но совершенно других. На шестидесятого, работавшего с Андерсоном, у Рида не вставало. И лишь иногда проскальзывала в напарнике какая-то болезненная уязвимость – в основном, когда это касалось чужих эмоций, будь то общение с травмированным потерпевшим или новые секскапады с Гэвином. Как будто Коннор боялся не заметить сигналы и причинить боль. Словно боялся не понять чужие желания и не ответить на них. Как будто сомневался в своей способности к эмпатии.  
Когда они только начали спать вместе, Гэвину пришлось выдержать долгий допрос с пристрастием о своих предпочтениях, а также дискуссию о стоп-словах и прочих практиках. Впрочем, Коннор, будучи Коннором, провернул это обсуждение настолько сексуально, что когда он закончил хрипло шептать Гэвину на ухо свои уточнения, слегка касаясь губами, тот уже едва с ногами на него не лез. Осознанное, мать его, согласие!  
С тех пор к вопросу они не возвращались, хотя реакцию на всё то, что они вытворяли, Гэвин выдавал, вроде бы, достаточно явно, регулярно и с энтузиазмом – пусть в основном невербально.  
Видимо, этого всё же не было достаточно.

– Слушай, жестянка, я дрочил на твой светлый образ уже тогда, когда понятия, блядь, не имел, что там у тебя под формой. И не думал, что узнаю. И сейчас, когда знаю, тоже дрочу, потому что ты адски хорош и горяч. Ты сам, а не брат твой по молду из соседнего отдела или эта сероглазая ледяная королева в спецназе.  
Я тебя в любом корпусе узнаю, поверь. Узнаю и трахну.  
Не лучшая речь, конечно, Гэвин отродясь не умел пиздеть красиво. Впрочем, на Коннора, кажется, подействовало. Он явно что-то понял, со смутным облегчением выпрямил плечи, слегка улыбнулся, чуть склонив набок голову, снова становясь знакомым самоуверенным засранцем. Смотрел он, правда, всё ещё очень интенсивно и как-то уж очень тепло. Внизу живота стало ощутимо жарко. Гэвин выдавил, глядя прямо в бесстыжие карие линзы:  
– Ну и... ты знаешь, я люблю пожёстче.  
Они продолжили обход выставки, с усилием отложив развитие темы до дома. Проходя в очередной раз мимо постепенно рассасывающейся очереди у витрины с накладками, Рид посмотрел на заметно расслабившегося Коннора и, подумав, выдал:  
– Хотя знаешь, если, мало ли, вдруг надумаешь, жопу твою помять я всегда за! Да и другие места тоже.

Затем протянул руку и помял, конечно.


End file.
